El debido proceso
by DonnaKey
Summary: (En reconstrucción) "Quise olvidarla. Y lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Apreté los puños, grité de rabia, lancé golpes y armé una guerra conmigo mismo en aquel confinado calabozo. Pero fue inútil. Cuando hube expulsado la ira y la pasión, lo único que quedó, tristemente, fue el amor"
1. Chapter 1

Amigos míos, devuelvo la historia donde pertenece: fanfiction.

En breve, estará disponible completa. Esperen un poco.

Saludos y gracias por no perder el interés en mis historias.

* * *

.El Debido Proceso.

 _"Quería olvidarla. Y lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Apreté los puños, grité de rabia, lancé golpes y armé una guerra conmigo mismo en aquel confinado calabozo. Pero fue inútil. Había expulsado la ira y la pasión; lo único que quedaba, tristemente, era el amor"_

1

…

Sakura no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero estaba segurísima de que el odio a primera vista sí existía y había atacado a su profesor de Derecho Civil con un fulminante flechazo.

Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, él frunció el ceño, se volvió en dirección al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir su nombre completo y una lista de cosas que no iba a tolerar.

Mientras ella buscaba un asiento libre – ocasionando un poco de desorden en el intertanto – dirigió una mirada prudente a la pizarra, solo para comprobar que el profesor había escrito no solo su nombre – el que por cierto era Uchiha Sasuke – sino también un mensaje hostil dirigido en su contra. Con letra imprenta y a punta de mayúsculas, se leía lo siguiente:

 _LA PUNTUALIDAD ES LA CLAVE._

 _SI LLEGAS TARDE A UNA ENTREVISTA DE TRABAJO, PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO DE QUE NO CONSEGUIRÁS EL EMPLEO._

 _LO MISMO CON UN JUICIO. Y NO HAY NADA MÁS PATÉTICO QUE PERDER UN JUICIO POR LLEGAR TARDE._

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente en medio del pasillo. Él dejó el plumón sobre el reposadero del pizarrón y se volvió. Sus miradas hicieron contacto por segunda vez, pero no fue la chispa del amor lo que surgió entre ellos. Ella confirmó que el odio a primera vista y que el completo desprecio a segunda, existían y eran más reales que nunca.

…

Sakura arrastró su mochila por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. En los jardines, Ino e Hinata conversaban animadamente y no parecían haber tenido una mala experiencia con sus profesores de civil.

Tal vez ella era la única en toda la facultad que había logrado la desafortunada hazaña de ganarse el odio de un profesor en la primera clase. Encima, derecho civil era una de las asignaturas más importantes de la carrera. ¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera en esa escuela si no aprobaba esa maldita asignatura?

Hinata fue la primera en percatarse de que algo no andaba bien cuando Sakura se dejó caer como peso muerto junto a ellas.

Con una lúgubre expresión comenzó a explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Desde el desagradable mensaje en el pizarrón hasta las mal intencionadas preguntas que el profesor le había hecho durante la clase con el solo propósito de revelar a los demás estudiantes que ella era, además de impuntual, una chica ignorante. Para rematar, el egocéntrico del profesor le había preguntado con saña si estaba segura de la profesión que había elegido, en un claro afán por humillarla.

—No creo que hayas controlado tu lengua venenosa después de ese comentario — indicó Ino, interrumpiendo la narración de Sakura.

Ella deseó responder que sí, que se había callado como la señorita que era. Pero no habría sido cierto. Su orgullo estaba bien plantado sobre sus pies y no pudo controlarlo cuando este salió en su rescate. Con cierta vergüenza, confesó.

—Le dije que me parecía poco profesional de su parte juzgar a sus estudiantes sin conocerlos.

Hinata ahogó una expresión de horror mientras que Ino, que conocía muy bien los arranques de Sakura, se echó a reír un buen rato.

—Sabes que, si no apruebas derecho civil, no podrás inscribir las demás asignaturas del tercer semestre, ¿verdad? — preguntó Hinata, por debajo de la estridente risa de Ino.

Sakura se abstuvo de responder, pero lo sabía muy bien. Por esa razón era que estaba tan deprimida; porque la suerte había decidió de un día para otro darle la espalda y enseñarle el culo. La sola idea de perder un semestre le causaba un desagradable revoltijo en el estómago.

No le quedaba otra opción que desvelarse noches enteras estudiando la asignatura de ese egocéntrico maestro. La única lucha que podría dar contra ese sujeto sería la de dejarlo boquiabierto con sus conocimientos acerca de absolutamente todo. Sí él quería el código civil de memoria, pues bien, ella le recitaría cada condenado articulo hasta dejarlo harto. Uchiha Sasuke terminaría desayunando, comiendo y durmiendo derecho civil; y en algún punto, como la feliz culminación de la venganza, ella le haría finalmente odiar el maldito derecho privado. ¡Si deseaba guerra, guerra tendría!

…

2

…

Sakura corría desesperadamente por las calles. ¡Iba tarde de nuevo! Maldito despertador por no sonar y maldita ella por haberse dormido pasada las dos de la mañana.

Cuando finalmente llegó al frontis de la facultad ya eran pasada las 8.35 de la mañana. La fachada de escaleras le pareció por primera vez eterna, a pesar de que en menos de un minuto sorteó los escalones y se precipitó hacia los elevadores. Frenó de súbito al identificar la figura impecablemente vestida de su maestro de derecho civil.

Por fortuna, él estaba ocupado consultado su carísimo celular y apenas notó cuando ella se ubicó a su lado. Siguió moviendo un dedo sobre la pantalla táctil mientras movía los labios de forma casi imperceptible. Casi, pero como ella estaba demasiado cerca para su propio gusto, lo notó. Y la suavidad de aquel movimiento le produjo un circunstancial embotamiento. Lo cierto era que, si no hubiere comprobado ya que se trataba de un cabrón de la peor calaña, ella se habría enamorado de ese sujeto por completo. Era el perfecto sueño adolescente con aquel porte aristocrático que bordeaba el metro noventa; el cabello negro y peinado de tal forma que parecía mera casualidad; los ojos oscuros que destacaban aún más gracias al cremoso tono de su piel, y la construcción perfecta y simétrica de cada una de sus facciones, empezando por la nariz recta y levemente respingona en la punta y terminando por la generosa, aunque no exagerada, carnosidad de sus labios.

Por un momento imaginó cómo se sentiría besar esos labios e inmediatamente experimentó un cosquillo en el vientre. Dejó de mirarlo en el instante justo en que él desvió la atención de su celular para echar una panorámica mirada en derredor. Cuando ella pensó que él simplemente decidiría pasarla por alto, sintió su filosa mirada atravesarle la cabeza. Desde la coronilla hasta las pocas neuronas que a esas horas de la mañana habían decidido despertar.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Sakura hizo lo imposible por no devolverle la mirada, pero no fue capaz de contener el impulso de hacerlo. De alguna forma ella era como la polilla siendo atraída por la luz mortal. Y cual polilla se quemó.

Él la observaba con una pétrea expresión en el rostro. En su frente había una inconfundible arruguita de disconformidad, seguro cortesía del infinito desprecio que sentía por ella.

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha — saludó ella. Tuvo suerte de que su voz no se atrofiase a causa del repentino malestar que sentía. Ese sujeto lograba ponerla realmente mal.

Uchiha Sasuke contempló su celular y aquella arruguita en su frente se convirtió en un evidente pliegue justo entre las cejas. Estaba molesto, pero no dijo nada al respecto y, tras saludarla escuetamente, se volvió al frente.

Pronto el ascensor arribó al primer piso.

Sakura se hizo a un lado para permitirle ingresar primero. No obstante, aquel arrogante tenía algo de caballero y sacudió la cabeza levemente al tiempo que hacía un inconfundible gesto con la mano. La estaba invitando a entrar, que amable.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, la atmosfera se hizo insoportable. Ni siquiera en su primer encuentro sexual, Sakura se sintió tan nerviosa como en aquel momento. Uchiha Sasuke era perturbador, pero de una forma fascinante. Y ella era esa polillita necia intentando alcanzarlo.

Se atrevió a mirarlo una sola vez antes de que el ascensor llegase al quinto piso, pero dio un respingo al descubrir que él también la miraba. Estaba serio, muy serio; sin embargo, la miraba.

—¿Es una costumbre para usted? — preguntó él de pronto, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de ella.

—¿A qué se refiere? — terció, confundida.

Uchiha Sasuke dejó de mirarla.

—Llegar tarde a clases — aclaró, escueto.

Aquella respuesta consiguió despertar al monstruo orgulloso que habitaba en el interior de Sakura y que hasta ese momento permanecía profundamente dormido. Se alzó en sus robustas patas y, pese a que Sakura hizo hasta imposible por contenerlo, lanzó uno de sus ataques más letales.

—Usted también llega tarde hoy, por si no lo ha notado.

El silencio que siguió a aquella respuesta fue premonitor. Si él todavía no la odiaba del todo, definitivamente ella había conseguido que ahora lo hiciese.

—Entre usted y yo, señorita — dijo, porque a pesar de que ella le había dicho su apellido él probablemente lo había olvidado — No existe ningún punto de comparación, así que no lo intente, ¿de acuerdo?

A continuación, las puertas el elevador se abrieron en el quinto piso. Él olvidó su caballerosidad cuando salió primero que ella.

Sakura pensó en seguirlo y disculparse por el atrevimiento, pero finalmente resolvió que no serviría de nada. Ya lo había arruinado.

Antes de ingresar al salón, él echó una mirada por encima de su hombro. Al verla de pie en medio del pasillo, su oscuro semblante se convirtió en una mascara de inexpresivo profesionalismo.

—¿Va a entrar o no, señorita Haruno? — preguntó.

Sakura salió disparada en dirección al salón e ingresó justo antes de que Uchiha Sasuke cerrase la puerta. En su rostro había una sonrisa a pesar de que no había motivo para sonreír, o tal vez sí. Él sí recordaba su nombre.

…

¡Continuará!


	2. Chapter 2

Amigos míos, dejo para ustedes la continuación

Muchas gracias por su infinito apoyo, los quiero.

* * *

.El Debido Proceso.

 _"Quise olvidarla. Y lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Apreté los puños, grité de rabia, lancé golpes y armé una guerra conmigo mismo en aquel confinado calabozo. Pero fue inútil. Cuando hube expulsado la ira y la pasión; lo único que quedó, tristemente, fue el amor"_

…

Tuvo que borrar la sonrisa de sus labios tan pronto como se encontró sumergida en su segunda clase de derecho civil.

Tras ubicarse a propósito en las primeras corridas de asientos, para evitar otra desagradable nota en el pizarrón, se convirtió en el blanco de preguntas y comentarios mordaces por parte del profesor. Y tal como ocurrió durante la primera clase, ella apenas pudo balbucear unas cuantas respuestas antes de que Uchiha Sasuke la interrumpiera y pidiese la palabra a otro estudiante.

Al final de la clase, Sakura estaba echando humo por las orejas. Abandonó el aula dando tumbos y esperó fuera hasta que él decidió salir. Entonces, sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, lo interceptó antes de que pudiese alejarse escaleras abajo.

—Disculpe, señor Uchiha — le dijo, tan cortés como le fue posible. En su mente, sin embargo, lo llamó maldito estúpido arrogante.

Él no detuvo la marcha, pero con una mirada le indicó que la había escuchado. Ella decidió valerse de todo su arsenal. Entre ellos, el más poderoso era el enfrentamiento directo. Sin anestesia, directo al hueso.

—¿Puedo saber qué problema tiene usted conmigo?

Una sonrisa, o más bien una ínfima inclinación de la comisura derecha de su boca, apareció en el rostro atractivo de su profesor.

—Con usted en general, ninguno — explicó —Con su impuntualidad y su lengua imprudente, muchísimos.

Ella detuvo la marcha un momento para asimilar las palabras. ¿Lengua imprudente? Sí, bueno eso ya se lo habían dicho un par de veces en la escuela, aunque las palabras habían sido un poco menos benévolas.

Tuvo que apresurar el paso para alcanzarlo porque él había continuado con aquel rápido y rítmico descenso escaleras abajo.

—Siento mucho lo que dije en el elevador — dijo —Sé que fui imprudente, pero no volverá a pasar. Y sobre lo de llegar tarde, prometo ser puntual.

Él se detuvo en el último escalón y consultó su reloj primero antes de dar una respuesta.

—¿Qué debo hacer yo si usted llega tarde otra vez? — preguntó.

Sakura entonces comprendió lo que acababa de hacer. Le había dado a él la llave para comportarse como un bastardo si a ella se le ocurría por asomo llegar tarde. Qué estúpida.

¡Su problema de impuntualidad no era algo de lo que pudiera rehabilitarse de un día para otro!

Pero de nuevo, y como siempre, su orgullo estuvo allí para responder por ella.

—No lo haré, así que no se preocupe —prometió.

Él esbozó otra de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—De acuerdo —dijo —Supongo que acabamos de cerrar un trato, señorita Haruno.

Y sin despedirse, reanudó la marcha por el largo pasillo hacia la salida. En el trayecto, varias miradas le siguieron porque parecía sacado de un catálogo de modas. Vestido con ese asentador traje negro y el maletín en mano, no era en lo absoluto un hombre que alguien esperaría ver transitando por las dependencias de una facultad que se caracterizaba por tener especímenes milenarios como profesores.

…

Sakura arribó esa tarde a su pequeño apartamento con la sensación de que llevaba siglos estudiando. Las clases habían comenzado hacía menos de una semana, pero ella, en un mal asesoramiento curricular, había inscrito las asignaturas respectivas del semestre con los profesores más exigentes de la escuela. Como consecuencia de ello, llevaba el doble de trabajo que los compañeros que habían optado por otros profesores y las clases a menudo terminaban media hora más tarde que las del resto. Por supuesto, entre las funestas opciones de maestros, la magnánima persona de Uchiha Sasuke destacaba como si se tratase de un foco de luz incandescente.

Prescindiendo de ir a su habitación, dejó caer su mochila en medio del living y se dirigió hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y ella no había podido almorzar nada gracias a su querido profesor de Derecho Constitucional.

Así pues, omitiendo el cúmulo de platos sin lavar que hacían una torre inclinada en el lavaplatos, Sakura sacó un tarro de fideos instantáneos, puso un poco de agua hirviendo y preparó la mezcla en menos de tres minutos. Luego, se encaminó a su habitación, sacó su notebook y se conectó a la precaria red que llegaba al sexto piso de la torre. Tenía tarea, pero la haría después de vagar un rato en Facebook.

Estaba en la ociosa actividad de recorrer el inicio plagado de noticias irrelevantes, cuando Ino le habló por el chat y le preguntó cómo le había ido en su segunda clase con su profesor favorito.

—De maravilla —respondió —Creo que hasta se ha enamorado de mí.

Era una ironía, por supuesto, e Ino la captó enseguida.

—Bien te valdría agradarle, frente —dijo —Es un hombre poderoso y de muchísimos contactos.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —preguntó, mientras se llevaba una generosa porción de fideos a la boca. Al mismo tiempo, Ino le enviaba el link de una página web donde podría encontrar toda la información acerca de Uchiha Sasuke.

Movida por la curiosidad dio click en el link y fue conducida a una página que contenía en detalle el prolifero curriculum de su profesor. Tuvo que dejar el tarro de fideos a un lado, porque aquello se venía para largo.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía veintinueve años, pero había hecho muchas más cosas que la mayoría de las personas de su edad. Entre los antecedentes de sus años de secundaria, destacaban el haber sido el mejor de su generación durante cuatro años consecutivos (lo que equivalía a los años efectivos de secundaria) y el haber formado parte del grupo de debates de la escuela, con el que había ganado varios torneos a nivel interestatal y que le habían hecho merecedor de un par de reconocimientos.

Las cosas solo se ponían mejor con el correr de los años. Después de lucirse en aquellos grupos de debate y en los distintos campos académicos de la escuela, Sasuke había dado el gran salto a una de las universidades con más alto prestigio del país. Volvía a obtener las más altas calificaciones de su promoción y a obtener el premio de distinción máxima otorgado por la universidad, ello en una ceremonia en la que estuvieron presentes casi todos los maestros que habían tenido el privilegio de impartirle clases. Lo de "privilegio" no era una ironía inserta por Sakura. Estaba ahí, escrito justo antes de su siguiente reconocimiento: la tesis para optar al título de abogado. Sasuke había sorprendido a sus maestros con (en ese punto Sakura solo rodaba los ojos y murmuraba "oh, vamos, ¿en serio?") la mejor tesis del año. Un tema complejo, lleno de aristas y encrucijadas que pocos se habrían atrevido a explorar. Por tal reconocimiento era que su tesis estaba no solo empastada en un grueso y parsimonioso libro sino también publicada en el repositorio destacado de su universidad y de las demás universidades del país. Era oro puro, según parecía.

Para rematar, tenía un doctorado en nada más ni nada menos que Derecho Internacional Económico, con mención específica en mecanismos de resolución de conflictos en las áreas de inversión extranjera y libre competencia.

Lo que seguía hacía referencia a reconocimientos en el ámbito profesional. Con tales notas no había tenido problema para encontrar trabajo. Después de procurar dos años en el estudio de abogados de su familia, había dado el salto al ámbito internacional para asesorar a empresas en asuntos de mediación de solución de conflictos respecto a inversiones extranjeras. En la actualidad dividía su tiempo entre el estudio familiar y el asesoramiento particular que ofrecía a grandes empresas nacionales. Además, como actividades recreacionales, jugaba al golf y hacía un poco de natación.

Sakura no cerró de inmediato la página tras leer todo el contenido. Se quedó un poco más, contemplando la fotografía de su maestro, adjunta a un costado del largo texto. Aparecía tan serio como ella lo conocía, pero en aquel momento a ella le pareció que lucía muy diferente.

Aunque la imagen terminaba poco más debajo de sus hombros, se notaba perfectamente que llevaba puesto uno de sus elegantes trajes. Chaqueta negra, corbata del mismo color e impoluta camisa blanca. Todo aquello era igual, sí, pero Sakura lo vio diferente porque la forma en que ella lo miraba era diferente. Cuando lo captó, se sintió en la obligación de dejar a un lado la laptop.

Admiración.

Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre brillante, no solo en el ámbito profesional, sino incluso desde sus tiernos comienzos en la escuela. Sin embargo, ella había tenido la osadía (o la estupidez) de enfrentarlo como si entre ellos hubiere algún punto de comparación. No lo había, ni el más remoto.

Sakura nunca fue de las más aplicadas de la escuela. Y estaba segura de que tampoco lo era en la universidad. Con algo de suerte llegaría a la media, y al momento de titularse, no se esforzaría demasiado en hacer una tesis que fuera a perdurar en los albores de la humanidad. Ella solo quería terminar la carrera. No pretendía ser como Uchiha Sasuke, al menos hasta entonces.

Después de leer aquel curriculum, la admiración que sentía por ese maldito profesor era tan grande que le ponía furiosa. No quería admirarlo. No deseaba sentir que se encontraba en un nivel tan inferior y que jamás podría enfrentarlo igual a igual. Porque, aquello era imposible, ¿verdad?

A menos que empezara ahora mismo. Sí, aún estaba a tiempo. Iba en primer año, después de todo. ¿Qué tal si comenzaba leyendo parte de la bibliografía que Uchiha Sasuke había puesto a disposición de los estudiantes el primer día de clases? Podría hacer lo mismo con el resto de los maestros. Uno o dos libros por semana y para los exámenes finales tendría todo revisado.

Si lo miraba desde ese punto de vista, no parecía tan difícil.

Retomó su laptop para buscar la bibliografía sugerida. Por supuesto, solo tenía un texto en formato material. Lo había comprado para el semestre anterior, pero jamás le había echado ni una sola ojeada. Estaba como nuevo, debajo de un montón de otros libros más interesantes.

Lo cogió, y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente hasta que el sol inició su declinación en el horizonte y despareció por completo. Encendió la luz de su aparador para estudiar una hora más, pero en medio de una difusa lectura, se quedó dormida y despertó, por milagro, a las siete de la mañana.

Tuvo que correr a ducharse. Apenas pudo arreglar su cabello húmedo, se vistió con casi lo primero que encontró y después de echar una barrita de cereal dentro de su bolso, salió disparada a las calles para tomar un taxi. Nada de trasporte público ese día.

Llegó a las 8.25 y se precipitó a los elevadores. Antes de llegar se percató de la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke, por lo que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y tomar el tedioso camino escaleras arriba. No lo hizo porque él echó una causal mirada por sobre su hombro y sus miradas se encontraron.

Con una fingida sonrisa, Sakura recorrió el camino restante y se ubicó junto a él. Había otros estudiantes, dispersos a prudente distancia de la magnánima figura de su maestro. Parecía como si una fuerza sobrehumana los repeliera; excepto a ella, claro. Ella era la necia polilla.

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha —saludó. Él consultó su reloj antes de saludarla un poco menos adusto que el día anterior —Puntual, como prometí—agregó ella.

—No es algo de lo que deba sentirse orgullosa, señorita Haruno —replicó él, regresando a esa actitud agría tan suya.

Ella dejó escapar un leve resuello.

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas, Uchiha Sasuke se hizo a un costado para permitir que todos los estudiantes, incluyendo ella, ingresaran primero. Luego, subió y se ubicó en el espacio libre, casi adherido a la pared. Tres estudiantes separaban a Sakura de su enigmático profesor, pero eso no evitó que ella tuviese una clara vista de lo que pasaba por el rostro de él. No estaba cómodo, eso era seguro. A juzgar por cómo fruncía el ceño y mantenía una postura forzosamente erguida, debían molestarle un montón los espacios pequeños repletos de gente. Y eso que el elevador todavía no superaba su máxima capacidad.

Para suerte de él, en el tercer piso bajaron la mayoría de los estudiantes. El aire se hizo un poco más respirable, pero el silencio continuó siendo incómodo.

Un estudiante, metido en medio de los dos, impedía a Sakura cualquier acercamiento a su maestro. Y lo cierto era que se moría por hablarle; probablemente, consecuencia de lo que había leído sobre él la tarde del día anterior.

Por suerte, el resto de los estudiantes bajaron en bloque en el cuarto piso. Al cerrarse las puertas, solo quedaban ellos dos en aquel reducido espacio. Sakura se movió sutilmente en su dirección, ubicándose luego a solo un pie de distancia. Estuvo tentada a hacer chocar sus hombros, como una forma de llamar su atención, pero si lo hacía no golpearía su hombro sino poco más arriba de su codo. Se abstuvo de hacerlo, porque en ese preciso momento él le dedicó apenas un segundo de su atención. Una mirada oscura, incluso despectiva.

Sakura aprovechó entonces su oportunidad para mencionarle lo que había estado haciendo la tarde del día anterior. Una asidua lectura por los más importantes textos obligatorios del semestre. No era del todo cierto, porque solo había alcanzado a leer la mitad de un texto cuarenta páginas, pero Uchiha Sasuke no tenía por qué conocer la historia real. Además, necesitaba demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Él no varió un solo tono la expresión despectiva en sus perfectas facciones. Su voz fue neutra al decir.

—¿Está tratando de impresionarme?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa desde todos los ángulos posibles. Le templaron las piernas mientras el color rojo pasión ascendía a sus mejillas, acompañado de un ardor canicular.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no — se apresuró a responder, pero tal vez fuera demasiado tarde. Ya había sembrado la semillita que le serviría a aquel arrogante para burlarse de ella — Lo hice exclusivamente para poder responder sus preguntas durante la clase. Hasta ahora he sido un completo desastre, ¿no?

Él no respondió. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese preciso momento y él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella saliese primero. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban en dirección al salón, él se ubicó un poco más cerca y murmuró algo que la dejó de piedra.

—De cualquier modo, si estaba tratando de impresionarle, le digo enseguida que no estoy interesado en las niñas. Me gustan las mujeres.

Con dificultad, Sakura logró continuar el resto del camino hacia el salón. Durante las clases, sin embargo, no pudo responder ninguna maldita pregunta que él le hizo porque se quedó repentinamente en blanco.

…

¡Continuará!


	3. Chapter 3

**El debido proceso.**

 **Donna Key**

* * *

…

 _El día de juicio llegó tras una larga agonía en un calabozo fétido y oscuro. Fui condenado a la orca después de un prolongado debate en el que se valoró una prueba fútil, plagada de artificios ideados por una mente brillante y cruel. Moriría en un par de días sin que nadie cuestionara un proceso que había sido irregular desde el comienzo; un proceso que me había despojado de mi dignidad y mis derechos más básicos. Pero ya no me importaba realmente. Porque sería libre. Moriría sí, pero me libraría finalmente de tanto dolor e injusticia. Y sobre todo, mi muerte acabaría por fin con el flagelo de este amor mi correspondido._

 _..._

La nube negra sobre su cabeza advirtió a sus amigas de que había vuelto a tener un encontrón con su profesor de civil. Sin contestar las preguntas que le hicieron, Sakura se dejó caer en una silla y recargó la cara sobre el frío vidrio de la mesa.

Estaban en el café de la universidad, un amplio recinto construido hacía un par de años por medio de una licitación pública. No era la gran maravilla del siglo veintiuno, pero al menos cumplía la función de reunir a los estudiantes en un ambiente que durante el invierno ofrecía un rincón aclimatado y que durante el verano ayudaba a capear el calor.

—Este semestre es una basura —musitó y su aliento empañó el vidrio.

—Sakura, es solo un maestro —intentó animarla Hinata, pero Ino estropeó el asunto agregando que bien podría repetir el curso si el tipo la reprobaba. Tampoco era el fin del mundo, puntualizó.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada.

—¿Qué no es el fin del mundo? —repitió —¿Cómo estarías tú si un maestro con ESE maldito curriculum te reprueba, eh?

—Vale —Ino improviso un gesto de tregua —Tienes que pensar positivo. Solo llevas tres clases, puede que no lo hayas pillado en sus días buenos.

—Pues al parecer solo tiene días malos cuando yo ando cerca —murmuró Sakura, pensando en que no hostigaba tanto a sus demás compañeros como lo hacía con ella.

Todo comenzaba con un par de preguntas lanzadas al azar. Nadie respondía y él no esperaba que lo hicieran tampoco. Pero luego, en una dinámica que siempre se repetía, él la miraba, centraba toda su furia en ella y le hacía una pregunta realmente capciosa, de esas cuya respuesta podía ser una cosa tanto como otra. Entonces, como la pregunta estaba hecha para que ella se equivocara, él la interrumpía en mitad de la respuesta solo para explicarle al resto de los compañeros cómo eran las cosas en realidad. Sakura SIEMPRE se equivocaba y el maldito SIEMPRE la corregía.

Pero cuando se lo explicó a sus amigas, ninguna de las dos pareció entenderlo. A Ino se le ocurrió proponer la estúpida idea de que tal vez el profesor se hubiese enamorado de ella. Lo peor de todo fue que Hinata, siempre más racional que Ino, estuvo de acuerdo. A veces los mejores romances empezaban de la peor manera.

Sakura ni se tomó la molestia de hacerlas entrar en razón. Solo ella sabía lo insidioso que había sido Uchiha Sasuke hoy. ¿No me gustan las niñas? Ella tenía diecinueve años, por dios, no era ninguna niña. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que él pesara? No era más que un amargado que había encontrado en ella el objeto de liberación de sus frustraciones.

Resolvió olvidar el asunto con un rico café helado. Dejaría a sus amigas cavilar absurdas teorías sobre su no-relación con Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo, en cuanto se levantó tuvo que regresar a su lugar y buscar en la espalda de Hinata un posible escudo. Su dichoso profesor de Civil acababa de entrar al local acompañado de dos eminencias de la facultad que ya iban por los ochenta años cada uno.

Se los enseñó a sus amigas con un discreto gesto de mano. Hinata no emitió palabra, pero su cara manifestó la sorpresa que le produjo la imagen de un sujeto al que había imaginado radicalmente diferente. Lo mismo ocurrió con Ino. Boquiabierta, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se detuvo justo frente al mostrador. Entonces, se volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—¡¿Y todavía te quejas?!— gimió por lo bajo — ¡Esta buenísimo! Ya quisiera yo que un tipo como él se metiera conmigo. En la fotografía no se veía ni la mitad de bueno.

Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada escapando de la vista de su maestro para prestar atención al comentario de Ino. Se limitó a permanecer encogida tras Hinata, rogando porque Uchiha Sasuke comprara algo rápido y se largara de allí.

Pero él y sus amiguitos se tomaron su tiempo.

Mientras los sujetos mayores contemplaban el surtido de productos que se ofrecían en la vitrina de vidrio, Uchiha Sasuke revisaba algo en su teléfono y conversaba al mismo tiempo con el tipo del mostrador. En el leve movimiento de sus labios, Sakura pudo identificar que ordenaba un café. Luego, él levantó la cabeza, observó a su alrededor casi de mera casualidad y se detuvo apenas un instante en su mesa. El tiempo, los sonidos del exterior y los susurros de sus amigas se detuvieron también. En medio de aquel repentino silencio, ella se preguntó si él la estaba mirando. Casi de inmediato, él apartó la mirada y regresó a su teléfono, del que no se despegó hasta que el tipo del mostrador dejó el café sobre la barra. Sumido en sus asuntos, siguió a sus compañeros a una apartada mesa y se sentó en un rincón, levemente apartado de los demás.

* * *

…

3

…

Era domingo por la noche cuando Sasuka abrió su correo y se encontró con un correo electrónico de Uchiha Sasuke. Al comienzo experimentó una sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un correo dirigido a todos los estudiantes de su sección y que el mail desde donde lo enviaba era exclusivamente para asuntos académicos. Se sintió como una estúpida por haber pensado que él le enviaría un mail privado. ¿Qué podría decirle, de todos modos? ¿Veámonos después de clases en mi oficina? Já. Él la odiaba y no querría ni de asomo más encuentros que los estrictamente necesarios. Además, ella lo odiaba también.

Y el odio aumentó al comprobar de qué trataba el correo. Este había sido enviado hace más de diez horas, y en él Sasuke adjuntaba un "breve" texto sobre _Lo Público y lo Privado en el Derecho_ que discutirían la próxima clase, es decir, el lunes por la mañana. Al descargar el documento, Sakura comprobó que no tenía nada de breve. Sesenta páginas y apenas tres horas para que fuese media noche. Encima, cuando intentó imprimir el maldito documento, la impresora se atascó y comenzó a morder insistentemente una hoja mientras emitía un alarmante sonido, casi como si fuese explotar. Tuvo que apagarla para evitar consecuencias funestas, pero mientras lo hacía — y la impresora se resistía un poco — ella maldijo a Uchiha Sasuke. Lo maldijo también mientras hacía un poco de café para quedarse leyendo hasta tarde, y siguió maldiciéndolo en sueños cuando se quedó dormida apenas en la página treinta.

Despertó con el sonido de su laptop al golpear el suelo después de que ella misma le diese una patada en sueños.

De la mesita de noche cogió su teléfono y comprobó que era las 7.30 de la mañana. Genial, iba tarde otra vez y no había conseguido leer el condenado texto. Ese día tampoco se secó el cabello y salió disparada de su apartamento para coger un taxi que, por fortuna, no tardó nada en arribar a la facultad.

Como contaba con apenas un minuto para llegar a la hora, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó al cuarto piso con un apretón en el pecho y una dolorosa punzada en las costillas. Al mismo tiempo, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor ubicado a la derecha y de él emergió la imponente figura de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura ignoró el dolor que le atenazaba un costado y corrió al salón para llegar antes que él. Se ubicó a trompicones en cualquier sitio.

Aun respiraba aceleradamente y su cabello húmedo estaba desparramado sobre sus hombros cuando Uchiha Sasuke ingresó al salón. Una mirada de apenas dos segundos y un automático fruncimiento de seño le indicaron que él había reparado en ella. Bien. A los enemigos había que tenerlos identificados, ¿no?

Él dejó su maletín sobre la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta impecablemente planchada para luego acomodarla en el respaldo del asiento e inauguró una botella de agua dándole un sorbo que hizo a las chicas presentes aguantar un suspiro. Incluso Sakura pensó que esa escena atraería muchos clientes si se tratase de un comercial. Enseguida rectificó sus pensamientos porque él estudió a su audiencia con una fría mirada y se detuvo en ella, su víctima favorita.

—Supongo que leyó el texto que envié, señorita Haruno —dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza solo porque su orgullo la compelió a hacerlo. Ni loca iba a admitir que había revisado el correo recién la noche anterior.

Uchiha Sasuke la miró un momento como si tratase de descubrir su mentira. O al menos eso le pareció a ella. A continuación, se dirigió al resto de los estudiantes.

—¿Todos leyeron el texto? — Se oyó un "sí" en coro. Sin embargo, más de alguno tenía en la cara una expresión de sorpresa, como si acabaran de enterarse de que había tarea para hoy. Probablemente fuese así. Ella no podía ser la única que había revisado tarde su correo, ¿verdad? —Bien, entonces saquen un lápiz y un papel. Haremos un pequeño control sobre la lectura.

De la sorpresa varios pasaron al pánico absoluto. Sakura comprobó que algunos de sus compañeros estaban incluso en una peor posición porque probablemente no habían reparado siquiera en el dichoso texto. Aun así, como corderos yendo al matadero, sacaron una hoja de su cuaderno y dispusieron un lápiz sobre la mesa. Iban a rendir el control de todos modos, porque allí la tiranía la ejercía el maestro y si deseaba evaluar la lectura de un texto enviado con un día de anticipación iba a haberlo. Excepto ella, por supuesto. Su orgullo emitió un rugido barbárico que ella materializó alzando la mano.

—Señor Uchiha —llamó.

Él, que revisaba algo en su celular, levantó reticentemente la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —movió un poco los ojos y notó que ella no tenía una hoja sobre la mesa ni mucho menos un lápiz. Entonces frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto y permitió que ella tomara la palabra primero.

—Creo que hablo por varios compañeros al manifestarle lo inapropiado de evaluar la lectura de un texto que envió con apenas un día de anticipación.

En realidad, no había hablado con un solo compañero al respecto, primero porque no conocía a ninguno y segundo porque cuando revisó su mail ya era demasiado tarde para manifestarle su opinión a nadie. Sin embargo, igualmente recibió el apoyo de algunos que asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron que no parecía razonable la evaluación.

Uchiha Sasuke la observó en silencio. Entonces, más que nunca, sus ojos negros parecieron un par de aterradores cuervos.

—¿De qué se trata esto, señorita Haruno? —preguntó al fin —¿Debo interpretarlo como un acto de solidaridad con sus compañeros o como un intento por salvarse a sí misma de una mala calificación?

Sakura carraspeó un poco. Su orgullo siguió bien plantado sobre sus pies, pero ella ya no estuvo tan segura de que pudiera darle la pelea. Uchiha Sasuke era un buen jugador. Mejor de lo que ella sería jamás. Antes de que pudiera responder, él la increpó con otra pregunta que la dejó fuera del juego por completo.

—¿Leyó o no el texto?

Mentir no era una posibilidad después de lo que había hecho. Acababa de cuestionar sus modos como docente, a pesar de que ella misma había comprobado lo jodidamente bueno que era en todos los aspectos académicos.

—Bueno, más o menos —aventuró.

—¿Más o menos? —él la miró incrédulo. La clase completa estaba muda y la observaban también. Nunca había sentido tantos ojos sobre ella —Sea clara, por favor. ¿Sí o no?

El orgullo le dominó la lengua antes de que la razón pudiera detenerlo.

—Leí hasta la página 30. Paso los fines de semana con mi familia, señor Uchiha, y es allí donde están mis prioridades.

Durante unos segundos nadie respiró en aquel salón. Una mosca llevaba bastante rato dando vueltas por el lugar, pero por primera vez su zumbido se hizo perfectamente audible. La quietud era tal que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Por lo demás, Uchiha Sasuke la miraba como si ella fuese una molesta y poco estética espinilla de la que debía deshacerse cuanto antes.

Cuando por fin él abandonó ese peligroso estado de contemplación, no se dirigió precisamente a ella sino al resto de la clase. Preguntó si alguno más deseaba unirse a la señorita Haruno y admitir que no había leído el texto. Pero los traidores de sus compañeros no lo hicieron; ni siquiera aquellos que había asentido con la cabeza y murmurado en señal de apoyo. Iban a sacar un cero, pero un cero parecía mejor panorama que ganarse el odio del maestro.

—Bien —convino él, juntando las manos en señal de triunfo. Sus ojos oscuros cayeron otra vez sobre Sakura —Puede retirarse, señorita Haruno. Creo que no tiene nada que hacer en mi clase el día de hoy.

Sakura se levantó de un brinco. Sin disfrazar la rabia, comenzó a arrojar cuadernos y lápices dentro de su mochila. Luego se dirigió a duras zancadas hasta la puerta, con el fijo propósito de dar un sonoro portazo cuando estuviese del otro lado. Pero Uchiha Sasuke la detuvo antes de que pudiere darse ese gusto.

—Vaya a mi oficina —le indicó —Yo iré en un rato.

La noche anterior, poco antes de encontrarse con el dichoso texto en su correo electrónico, Sakura había imaginado a su maestro proponiéndole un encuentro secreto en su oficina, pero en su mente se había oído muchísimo más erótico e insinuante. Ahora que lo escuchaba de verdad, parecía que estaba siendo enviada a un lugar donde le esperaba la peor de las torturas.

—¿Dónde está su oficina? — consiguió articular. Él pareció apretar los dientes porque los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

—Averígüelo —dijo, y fue todo. Le dio la espalda para enfocarse en dictar las preguntas del control de lectura.

Sakura cerró la puerta.

…

Se dirigió a informaciones para preguntar por la oficina del profesor Uchiha Sasuke. Allí le dijeron que debía ir al departamento de Derecho Privado, ubicado en el edificio de donde ella misma venía.

Genial.

En la secretaría del departamento le indicaron que la oficina de Uchiha Sasuke se ubicaba en el piso diez, emplazada en una zona especial para profesores en calidad de invitados.

Otra vez genial. Y con lo que odiaba los ascensores.

Cuando finalmente llegó, la secretaria que custodiaba el sector le dijo que debía esperar porque el señor Uchiha no estaba en esos momentos. Sakura, ya bastante fastidiada, contuvo las ganas de responder que esa maldita cosa ya la sabía. En cambio, resolvió sentarse en uno de los butacones a esperar y sacó una edición de bolsillo de uno de sus libros favoritos, titulado "Due Process".

Había leído alrededor de veinte páginas cuando su profesor finalmente apareció.

Con un gesto de lo más cortes, él saludó a la secretaria, pero toda esa cortesía abandonó su cuerpo cuando reparó en Sakura. Para ella tuvo una exigua mirada de reojo y apenas un gesto con el dedo para que lo siguiera por el pasillo hasta su oficina.

Sakura se puso de pie de un brinco, pero olvidó que aún tenía el libro sobre su regazo, de modo que este cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruidito que seguramente lo puso a él de peor humor porque observó la portada con una expresión muy lúgubre.

Antes de que ella pudiese cogerlo, él mismo se acercó para levantarlo con una mano. Le echó un vistazo.

─Effiel... ─murmuró ─Una inoportuna coincidencia, ¿no cree?

─¿Disculpe? ─ella no entendió, pero él no estaba para darle explicaciones y lo dejó pasar con un movimiento suave de cabeza. Le entregó el libro.

─Sígame ─dijo, enfilando entonces su recorrido por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Ella trató de seguir sus pasos rápidos, pero no pudo llegar a la par de él – Adelante – agregó, abriendo la puerta.

El cuarto no era ni grande ni pequeño. Había un amplio escritorio junto a la ventana, una larga repisa de libros y una planta que crecía contra la pared perpendicular a la puerta. En una esquina, había un sofá y una mesa de té; junto a ella, una máquina de cafés. Él no cerró la puerta cuando ella entró y tampoco le ofreció tomar asiento. Al parecer aquella conversación no duraría más que un par de minutos.

─Señorita Haruno ─dijo. Ella lo miró atentamente ─¿Acaso la universidad no es importante para usted?

─Lo es, señor Uchiha ─replicó – Muy importante.

─Pero no lo suficiente para dedicarle un día de estudio ─señaló él.

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Se lo decía? No quería que él pesara que no tenía interés en los estudios, porque lo cierto era que hasta entonces ella nunca había llegado a una prueba sin estudiar. No era la chica más aplicada del mundo, pero se esforzaba a su manera.

─Verá, señor Uchiha – comenzó. Él se mostró tan serio que la cobardía la sucumbió apenas un instante – Pasé toda la tarde fuera de casa el día de ayer, y bueno, no revisé mi mail hasta bien entrada la noche.

─¿Y...? ─él no pareció conforme con ello.

Sakura volvió a morderse el labio.

─No pensé que enviaría algo tan pronto. Apenas hemos empezado las clases esta semana y...

─Señorita Haruno ─la interrumpió él. Sakura calló la boca en ese momento ─¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted en esta universidad?

Ella pensó en la posibilidad de que aquella fuese una pregunta con doble sentido. Él era maestro de Derecho Civil I, por tanto debía saber que esa materia se impartía en el segundo semestre de primer año. O podía ser que estuviera tan ocupado en su exitosa vida como abogado que no tuviera tiempo de reparar en lo que ocurría con sus estudiantes.

─Un semestre ─respondió.

Él asintió.

─Un semestre es tiempo suficiente para adaptarse al sistema de enseñanza superior ─dijo ─Las cosas aquí no funcionan como en la escuela, pero me temo que usted no lo ha entendido.

─Lo entiendo... ─apretó los dientes cuando él volvió a interrumpirla.

─Yo podría haber enviado el documento a las diez de la noche, inclusive ─continuó ─O, por el contrario, prescindiendo de texto alguno, haber hecho un test sorpresa con lo que hemos revisado hasta ahora, porque así funcionan las cosas aquí, señorita Haruno. Tiene que aprender a ser un adulto.

Como ella no dijo nada – porque estaba mordiéndose las ganas de lanzarle un montón de insultos – él decidió continuar con aquel discurso en que le decía lo importante que era que ella aprendiera a adaptarse al mundo de las responsabilidades. En un mundo adulto no podía pretender que la gente siguiera llevándola de la mano e indicándole cada cosa que debía hacer punto por punto. En la escuela debía seguirse un calendario y los maestros tenían prohibiciones de ese tipo, pero en la universidad las cosas eran diferentes. Por lo demás, cuando ella trabajase, tendría que enfrentarse a situaciones en las que el patrocinado llamaría a cualquier hora para avisarle de un asunto que podría torcer todo el procedimiento de un momento para otro, y ella no podría excusarse con que no le habían avisado a tiempo.

─¿He sido claro, o todavía no lo entiende? ─terminó.

Sakura empujó a su orgullo lejos de esa batalla. Nada conseguiría si lo enfrentaba en esos momentos, pero él lo pagaría, eventualmente lo haría.

─Entiendo perfectamente ─asintió ─¿Puedo irme?

─Todavía no ─terció él – Quiero decirle una última cosa.

─Lo escucho ─ella se empinó inconscientemente, como si deseara parecer más alta.

─Existe un abismo entre usted y yo, ¿comprende? ─dijo ─Todo lo que usted cree saber, yo en efecto lo sé con certeza. Así que, no intente irse en mi contra, señorita Haruno, porque nada bueno sacará de eso.

Inmediatamente después, él extendió un brazo y la invitó a salir. Ya habían terminado de hablar.

Sakura ni siquiera se despidió y abandonó la oficina asegurándose de que él oyese como daba grandes y furiosas zancadas lejos de allí.

…

Después de que Sakura les contó lo que había ocurrido, Ino propuso ir a tomar unas copas a un bar ubicado cerca de la facultad con el objetivo de pasar el mal rato. Y ella aceptó con gusto porque realmente deseaba olvidarse de la cara soberbia de su profesor mientras le restregaba lo inmadura que se suponía que era. Él podía tener muchísimos conocimientos a nivel académico, pero eso no lo hacía experto en la vida.

─Entonces, ¿hacemos un brindis por Uchiha Sasuke? ─bromeó Ino cuando estuvieron ubicadas en una mesa apartada de la multitud y alzaban las copas en el aire.

─Ni muerta ─replicó Sakura – Hagamos un brindis porque no somos una malditas amargadas como él.

─Sakura... - murmuró Hinata ─No creo que sea un mal sujeto.

─Oh, Hinata, malo no es suficiente para describirlo ─apuntó ─Es un completo cabrón hijo de puta.

─Al que de todos modos te cogerías ─señaló Ino, riendo ─Porque tienes que reconocer que está buenísimo.

Ella entonces recordó la escena de él bebiendo agua de la botella como si estuviese posando para un comercial de televisión. Y recordó también la forma en que caminaba sobre su espectacular metro ochenta y algo, o el modo en que enarcaba las cejas o apretaba aquella mandíbula de ángulos perfectos. Sí, muy cabrón podía ser, pero estaba buenísimo.

Con una sonrisa extendió más la copa e invitó a sus amigas a hacer un brindis por lo muy dispuesta que estaba a tirárselo una vez y con ganas. Luego bebieron un trago profundo y se echaron a reír. En la segunda ronda, Sakura ya había olvidado toda sensación de enfado.

...

Llegó a casa pasada las diez de la noche, medio borracha y con problemas para encajar la llave en la cerradura. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, fue directo a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. Rebuscó en la despensa un paquete de galletas que pareció esconderse mientras trataba de hallarlo, y posteriormente enfiló su camino tambaleante hasta su habitación para echarse sobre la cama y prender su notebook.

La primera página a revisar fue Facebook, donde halló el link del curriculum de Uchiha Sasuke como el último asunto tratado en su conversación con Ino. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese amargado ahora mismo? ¿Acostado con un libro entre las manos, talvez? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no le importaba un carajo lo que hiciese, pero no era cierto, porque pronto se descubrió abriendo su correo y ahogando un grito al ver que en la bandeja de entrada había un mail de él que no provenía de su correo institucional. Era un correo privado. Y solo ella era el receptor.

Con una sensación que no tenía causa en su estado achispado, Sakura abrió el correo y comenzó a leer el breve, pero determinante, mensaje que él le había enviado. Mientras lo hacía, la sensación se fue acercando más a las náuseas y al dolor de cabeza.

 _Estimada Señorita Haruno:_

 _Para poner en práctica lo que hablamos hoy en mi oficina, le dejo una pequeña tarea. Adjunto un texto de Robert Stanford que critica el ensayo Lo Público y lo Privado de Franz E. En consideración a ambos materiales, elabore un breve paralelo y emita su opinión al respecto. Tiene hasta las doce del mediodía de mañana para enviármelo a este mismo correo._

 _Saludos cordiales._

Al terminar, el dolor era una punzada entre sus ojos y las náuseas la obligaron a incorporarse.

¡Maldito idiota!

Quiso estrellar la laptop contra la pared para que se hiciera mil añicos, pero luego pensó que si lo hacía no tendría donde revisar los correos del resto de los profesores y en poco tiempo la expulsarían de la universidad, lo que la obligaría a regresar con sus padres agachando la cabeza y admitiendo su derrota. Así que decidió hacer algo mejor que eso, o no lo decidió ella sino su orgullo herido de bala.

Presionó la tecla de "contestar" y escribió una simple respuesta que esperó que él leyese muy pronto.

 _"¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme, señor Uchiha?"_

Luego bajó la tapa, juró que no volvería abrirlo y se recostó sobre la cama pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. No pudo dormir porque estaba aún borracha y porque de pronto se la estaba comiendo el arrepentimiento.

Uchiha Sasuke la mataría después de leer aquello. Simplemente la haría picadillos.

Se incorporó para coger la laptop de nuevo, pero por más que lo intentó no hubo forma de anular un mensaje que ya había sido enviado. Entonces solo por si era posible arreglar un poco el asunto, comenzó a redactar otro mensaje en el que intentó disculparse por su atrevimiento. No pudo terminarlo antes de que la respuesta de Uchiha Sasuke llegase.

 _"Veo que no escuchó ni entendió nada de lo que conversamos hoy. Una lástima. Quiero el ensayo esta misma noche, o tendrá un punto menos en las próximas evaluaciones"_

Sakura deseó echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué demonios le había contestado esa estupidez? Con el llanto atorado en la garganta borró lo que había escrito y rectifico su mensaje.

 _"Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Le envío el trabajo en un rato"_

Pero en lugar de descargar el texto que él había adjuntado, terminar de leer el otro texto subido el domingo y empezar el maldito paralelo entre uno y otro, Sakura cogió su teléfono y llamó a su madre. No importaba si ella notaba que estaba un poco pasada de copas, no importaba en lo absoluto porque solo necesitaba – o solo quería – que alguien le dijese que no estaba todo saliendo mal. Que era una buena chica y que terminaría esa maldita carrera a pesar de personas como Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

…

4

…

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando terminó el ensayo. Le dolía la cabeza a causa de la resaca y estaba segura de que había escrito estupideces por doquier, pero no se tomó la molestia de revisar el asunto y lo envió. De todos modos estaba fuera de plazo, así que él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese trabajo, incluso imprimirlo para usarlo como cenicero o hasta para limpiarse el trasero. A ella no le importaba.

Tan pronto como Gmail le avisó que el documento había sido enviado con éxito, ella bajó la pantalla, se echó sobre la cama y durmió hasta que la alarma sonó apenas tres horas y media después. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo aquellas ganas imperiosas de llorar. Podría pasarse el día completo insultando a ese egocéntrico y nunca estaría satisfecha. Él había conseguido que odiara Derecho en apenas tres días.

De camino a la facultad, consultó su correo electrónico a través de su celular para descubrir que había un nuevo mensaje de Uchiha Sasuke en la bandeja. Con un dedo tembloroso le dio click, pero el asunto era de apenas una palabra.

 _"Recibido"_

¿Eso que significaba? ¿Le bajaría un punto en la próxima evaluación o no?

Sin pensárselo – y cometiendo de nuevo la imprudencia – le envió otro mensaje.

 _"¿Qué significa eso? Estoy fuera de plazo..."_

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Más molesta que nunca bajó del autobus resuelta a interpelarlo en cuanto lo viese para que le explicara exactamente cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Si quería joderle la vida, entonces que fuese claro. Pero no se lo topó en los ascensores sino cuando estaba a punto de ingresar al salón. Ella venía apenas unos pasos detrás de él, así que corrió para conseguir pasar a su lado antes de que cerrase la puerta. El problema fue que él se detuvo antes de ingresar al salón, en un gesto tan repentino que ella ni siquiera pudo advertirlo a tiempo y terminó estrellándose contra su firme y pétrea espalda. Percibió el aroma a limpio de su cuerpo antes de que la fuerza de repulsión hiciese su trabajo y la impulsara hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, Uchiha Sasuke – que tal vez no fuere tan malo como ella pensaba – frenó su caída cogiéndola firmemente de la cintura; Al comprobar que ella conservaba el equilibrio sobre sus pies, la soltó y le regaló una de sus miradas fulminantes.

— Debe tener más cuidado – dijo, adusto. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Aquello seguramente lo sorprendió, porque levantó una ceja — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No va a responder algo imprudente como siempre?

Sakura se mordió la piel interna de la mejilla. Ese era su momento para increparlo y sin embargo estaba como una tonta. La culpa, sin duda, la tenía esa aura maléfica que él despedía.

De cualquier forma, él no aguardó a que ella buscase alguna respuesta en su cabeza y le dijo que entrara al salón. Ella obedeció, pero se detuvo justo después de cruzar la puerta para preguntarle una pequeña cosita.

—¿Recibió mi mensaje?

— Sí – él ni la miró.

— ¿Y por qué no me respondió? Sé que no le envié el trabajo a tiempo y que por tanto...

— Señorita Haruno – interrumpió él. Ya había aprendido que cuando él decía eso era porque quería que cerrara la boca — Además de aprender a ser menos imprudente y más adulta, debe aprender también a leer los mensajes que le envían. Dije "esta misma noche" ¿no? Y usted me lo envió durante la noche. Por lo tanto, no, no está fuera de plazo.

— Pero usted no fijó una hora... — señaló ella — ¿Cómo podía saber exactamente cuándo terminaba la noche para usted?

Él dejó ver una ínfima sonrisa que sin embargo no tardó en ocultar con otro gesto impasible.

— Ah, pues esa era la idea. Solo yo lo habría sabido — respondió — Ahora vaya a su lugar. Me está haciendo perder tiempo.

Por un momento, Sakura no lo odió tanto como debía hacerlo, e incluso pensó que debajo de esa ropa costosa y esos gestos autosuficientes debía haber un corazón cálido que latía igual que el suyo y que el de cualquier otra persona. Era humano después de todo, ¿no?

—Gracias, señor Uchiha – murmuró antes de dirigirse a su lugar en las primeras gradas.

Al término de clases, Sakura estaba decidida a hacer de una vez y para el resto del semestre las paces con su profesor. Si debían compartir una hora y diez minutos, tres veces a la semana, por cuatro semanas al mes, y durante cinco meses, lo mejor sería que por lo menos tuviesen una relación cordial. Él mismo lo había dicho, ¿no? Solo ella tenía que perder allí si se iba en su contra.

Esperó a que el salón comenzara a despejarse un poco para acercarse a él, que seguía sentado frente a su escritorio mientras revisaba algo en su Tablet.

La salida del último estudiante le dio la señal para ir hasta él. Se detuvo y emitió un carraspeó cuando estuvo frente a su escritorio. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. No hubo hostilidad en sus ojos, por primera vez.

— Señorita Haruno – dijo – Justamente estaba hojeando su trabajo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. Ese trabajo era una porquería en todos los alcances de esa palabra.

— ¿Sí? – murmuró. Intentó sonreír, pero una mueca mediocre apareció en su lugar – Bueno, yo quería hablar una cosa con usted, si es posible.

Uchiha Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y dejó la Tablet a un lado.

— La escucho.

No se dio cuenta pero había comenzado a tronar los dedos de un modo que le hizo a él fruncir el ceño. Perfecto, volvía a molestarlo.

— Quiero pedirle disculpas – dijo — Fue muy inapropiado el mensaje que le envié.

— En efecto, lo fue – convino él.

— Sí, y estoy muy apenada por ello. No sé exactamente en qué pensaba cuando lo hice, fue solo que... bueno, yo... usted me desespera... — enseguida tuvo que callarse porque había comenzado a actuar como se suponía que no debía actuar.

— ¿La desespero? — él arqueó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido y, aunque pareciera extraño, casi divertido — Es usted la que me da problemas, pero ¿soy yo quien la desespera?

— No quise decir eso – trató de rectificarse, pero él no le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

Levantándose de su lugar con el objeto de dar la conversación por terminada, Uchiha Sasuke le advirtió, aunque intentó hacerlo pasar por un amable consejo:

— ¿Sabe algo? Es mejor guardar silencio cuando no se tiene nada bueno que decir.

— Señor Uchiha... — ella dio un paso hacia delante. Al mismo tiempo, él cogía la chaqueta ubicada en el respaldo de la silla — Ayer estaba un poco entonada, ¿entiende? Me dejé llevar por el momento y cometí un error. No soy una chica sin escrúpulos, si me permite demostrárselo yo...

— Ahórrese las molestias — él volvió a frenar su intento por hacer las paces.

Y como ella no era una persona que buscase demasiado la compresión de los demás y que a menudo prefería enviarlos al demonio si no querían entenderla o escucharla, decidió que no lo intentaría más.

— ¡Es usted completamente imposible! – exclamó, en un tono de voz que no era apropiado para referirse a un maestro o a cualquier persona en realidad.

Él se mostró perplejo al principio, luego su expresión se volvió lúgubre. Cogió su Ipad, su maletín y su botella de agua. Ella supo que las cosas a futuro serían muy malas para ella después de que él resolviera irse de allí sin responderle absolutamente nada.

La verdadera guerra había empezado.

...

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
